Tiger the Cat
Tiger is Fievel's cat friend from An American Tail. Tiger played Woog in We're Back!: A Feline's Story He is a dinosaur Tiger played P.J. in The Bernard Movie He is Max's best friend Tiger played Crazy Joe in Lion Cub Tale (Dragon Rockz Shark Tale Style) He is a crabs Tiger played Speed in The Fox Princess He is a turtle Tiger played Mr. Wilson in Fievel and Jaq He is Seth's divorced father Tiger played Baloo in The Critter Book and The Critter Book 2 He is a sloth bear Tiger played old Little Guy In The Powerpuff Girls (Coolzdane Animal Style) and The Powerpuff Girls (Coolzdane Animal Style) The Movie He is a mayor Tiger played Mr. Ross in Danny and Bagheera He is Evelyn's father Tiger played Angel Kronk in The Meerkat's New Groove, The Meerkat's New Groove II: Danny's New Groove and The Meerkat's New School He is an angel Tiger played Chief Powhatan In Duchhontas and Duchhontas 2: Journey to a New World He is an Indian chief Tiger played Chef Crash in Danny and Simba (aka: Crash & Bernstein) He is Crash's chef alter-ego Tiger played Peter Pan in Tiger Pan He is a flying boy Tiger played Mr. Potato Head in Microraptor Story He is a Preschool toy Tiger played Bing Bong in Inside Out (160 Movies Style) He is Riley's imaginary friend Tiger Played Spike Taylor in Dinosaur King (Chris1701 Style) He is Max's Father Tiger Played Simon Seville In Danny and the Cats (1983) He is a Chipmunk Tiger Played Harold Shrinks in Tom Shrinks He is Junior's Father Tiger Played Unamed man In Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) He is ????"s father Tiger Played Elephant In Basil Bravo He is a Elephant Tiger played the Beast in Beauty and The Tabby Cat, Beauty and the Tabby Cat 2: The Enchanted Christmas, and Beauty and The Tabby Cat (2017) He is a cursed prince. Tiger Played Himse In An American (Chris1702 Style) He is Same Cat Tiger played Gruffi Gummi in The Adventures of the Gummi Cats He is a Grumpy Gummi Bear Portrayals: *Tiger is portrayed by Tom Cat in A Toonmerican Tail and A Toonmerican Tail 2: Jerry Goes West *Tiger is Portayaed by In An American Tail (1701Movies Style) Scooby *In An Child Tail he is Played by Alvin Seville *In An American Tail spoof for Chris1702 he is played by Himse. Gallery: Tiger in An American Tail.jpg|Tiger in An American Tail Tiger in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Tiger in An American Tail: Fievel Goes West Tiger in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Tiger in Fievel's American Tails Tiger in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Tiger in An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Tiger in An American Tail The Mystery of the Night Monster.jpg|Tiger in An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Tiger-0.jpg Fat cat tiger.jpg Tiger by lionkingrulez-d5mv3l5.png Gym hoenn leaders 399Movies animal Style).png tiger in dinosaur king chris1701 style.jpg|Tiger as Spike Taylor Tiger as simon seville.jpg|Tiger as Simon Seville Tiger-0.png 0504d3dd5331c90be6daecb5ff950c4b-d4ht1jm.png Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:Don Bluth Characters Category:An American Tail Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Created by Don Bluth Category:Universal Characters Category:1986 Introductions Category:Screaming Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters